The present invention relates to a easy detachable and combinative inflatable rocking chair, in particular to a new chair frame and chair which is inflatable and can be detached to several parts. The rocking chair can be easily combined or detached for storage.
Conventionally, most of the rocking chairs are made into shapes of animals for the playing of children, or are made for the leisure of the home. However, the bottom of the chair is made into arch-shaped, the rocking chair occupies a large space which is unsuitable for houses having limited leisure space.
Another drawback of the conventional rocking chair is that these rocking chairs cannot be detached. As a result, these rocking chairs are not portable for use in out-door. It is also troublesome for the manufacturers to pack and transport the chairs. As a result, in marketing the product, extra cost is involved and the product is easily damaged.
If the parts of the chair are designed for easily combination or detachable from each other, the packing for the chair will occupy little space. As a result, the above drawbacks will be overcome. Besides, it is portable and can be used for out-door activities. Thus, the rocking chair in accordance with the present invention is practical and can be economically made.